


breathe

by criesintofu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Zutara, writer zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesintofu/pseuds/criesintofu
Summary: Being enough is enough.Inhale.Exhale.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first zutara fic. i hope you will enjoy this <3

He watches it burns. 

Bit by bit, eaten by the flame, white papers turn into ashes. 

Goes another one. The fire roars, the dust sifts out of the hearth, causing him to cough. There is still a lot more to go, so he waits, until it's time for the next batch. 

The dancing flame is reflected on his eyeballs, the tip moves from left and right. While most of the time flame symbolizes anger, there’s no such thing in his eyes and mind. There’s only sorrow, insecurity, and the feeling of not being good enough deep down in the universe inside him. 

The balls of paper in the trash can say it all. Those are pieces of his failure, or at least that’s how he likes to call them. No matter how high the stairs he’s climbed, he wants more and more. And once he’s reached the top, he would extend his hands until every inch of his muscle hurts, just to reach that one bright star known as perfection. 

He sighs as he throws more papers into it, resting his forehead on his folded hands. The days have been really bad ones for him, it’s one of those phases when he feels like crap, everything he does turns out really bad while in fact it might not be as bad as he thinks. He feels like the words that he pours can’t reach a certain standard he doesn't realize having. 

“Zuko,” a soft voice calls him, warmth suddenly creeping up to his body as hands wrapped around his torso. “You know you don’t have to be so hard on yourself.” 

“It’s hard, Katara.” 

His wife sits beside him. She leans closer to Zuko as his arms slowly embrace her body. Zuko gives a little peck on her hair and just with her presence, his heart feels a little bit at ease. They watch the burning papers together now in complete silence. 

“As an artist, surely you’ll want to do better and keep improving. But you know, Zuko. Think about it, think about those smiles coming from people that have read your stories. Give yourself credits for that. Wasn’t that the reason why you started writing? Bringing joy to people?” 

Zuko has won many awards and has received many appreciations coming from professional critiques. Many people showed their love toward his stories through fan letters. Sometimes, they’re enough. Sometimes, not. 

“You’re right. And for that, I’m always thankful for their support. It’s love what keeps me going.” 

“Then stick to that way.”

“I–”

“The way you write right now is not love, Zuko. You’re not really enjoying yourself.” 

“But–”

“I know.” Katara cups Zuko’s cheeks, gently caressing them. “You don’t have to tell me how it feels, I understand that.” The hurricane in his head calmed down, now it’s just slight waves with murky clouds above it. “It makes me sad seeing you like this. There’s only pain in your eyes.” She wipes the tear that leaves his eye. 

"I am so stressed.” He places his head on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay. You will be okay. Now ssh, just let it all out.” She rubs his back in circular motion and combs his soft hair. “I’m always here with you.” 

It doesn’t take too long for Zuko to dampen the collar of her shirt. She giggles. “When was the last time you did this? Back in college, wasn’t it? You were so drunk–”

“Don’t remind me of that one,” he cuts her off, face hot. “It’s embarrassing.”

She laughs. “Fine.” 

☾

After the entire crying session, Katara suggests that they go see the stars. It’s only fifteen minutes drive up to the hill. Living in a small and cozy place that is semi-isolated from everything gives them a privilege and one of them is serene scenery.

Whenever things get too hard, they usually take a day to go stargazing. And tonight is a perfect time to do so, considering how the weeks have been harsh toward Zuko. 

They lean on the fence. Below them, the cityscape spreads, glowing thousand lights. Above is where the stars twinkle like lights of hope. 

“This is right.”

“What is right?”

“You, this, everything,” Katara says. They look at each other, holding their mugs of hot chocolate drinks. “Your eyes suppose to reflect a sea of stars, not sorrow.”

Zuko doesn’t say anything in response. Just there, listening. 

“You know, sometimes we run so fast, as if being chased by a group of hyenas,” she begins. “Sometimes we think if we keep running, we won’t disappoint. _But for what exactly_? What is this you’re trying to not disappoint and why should you? What is left at the finishing line?"

Silence. 

“We run, we chase, we aim, and more often than not, forget the little things we can see only if we slow down.” 

She continues, “It’s okay, you know? To be left behind a little, as long as you live in every moment to the fullest. Slow down, Zuko. You are so much more than you thought. There must be time when we feel pressured about what we do, but during those times, we just have to slow down a little.” 

They exchange gaze, find solace in each other. 

“You have wonderful fingers that write beautifully, that have brought joy to many people, your legs have brought you to your favorite places countless times, your eyes allow you to see mother earth. When it comes to writing, I often see how your eyes spark in excitement whenever you start. And the smile whenever you read those fan letters? Priceless. You are already perfect.” 

Zuko hugs Katara in an instant. He whispers, “Thank you, I love you.” 

“Not as much as I do.” 

Then they pull apart, staring at each other again. Zuko slowly leans over, closing the gap between their faces. Their lips find their ways to each other, melting, like snow during spring days. It feels right, it tastes like love. 

And the stars just keep shining above as they find comfort in each other’s embrace.

The next morning, Zuko wakes up and feels better than ever. He kisses Katara’s hair and leaves their bed, making his way to their small kitchen. He makes himself a cup of coffee, going to the balcony afterwards. 

The sun is up, the wind blows, and the birds are singing. He just knows today will be a good day to write, he can feel the same old excitement coursing in his veins. 

And so, his morning begins with a new _Once upon a time._


End file.
